After the End
by Tresa
Summary: After the war, Harry and his friends are left to pick up the pieces of their lives. Harry's caught in the whirlwind of becoming a hero and maintaining a strong relationship with Ginny, but will Luna get in the way? Chapter 1! Please Review! DH Spoilers


After the End

Harry stared at the clock, listening to it's consistant clicking, he had been watching it for hours, deep in thought, wondering if it was possible for him to make it go backwards. After all that had happened yesterday, his mind was in a pathetic state, he had defeated Voldermort, saved Hogwarts and became the owner of the Elder Wand.

"Harry.." he turned to see Hermione, she was the only one still up, they had held a huge celebration in the Great Hall and everyone had retired to their common rooms. He smiled gently not able to speak as she passed him a goblet of pumpkin juice. "It's over" his voice shook in the empty hall, echoing off the walls. Hermione watched unsure of what to say or what to do. "Does this mean those exams are cancelled?" she said smirking. Harry pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where's Ron?" he smiled. "He went to the Burrow to… she stopped tearing up. Harry fought back tears, "We'd better get ready, we leave for the Burrow tommorow morning, he forced a smile as he took Hermione's hand leading her up to the common room. As they opened the door they saw a figure on the couch, crying softly.

"Luna?" Hermione said softly walking towards her to console her. Luna sat up gently wiping her tears. "I..I'm fine…horrible long night don't you think?" she said in a dream like tone. Harry simply sunk into a comfy chair, Hermione did the same, they sat their in silence each of them in their own thoughts."Just think of the story the Quibbler's going to have tomorrow, Harry Saves Hogwarts and then we of course can put in how the pini's helped ward off….Luna rambled on.

"Luna!" Hermione snapped. "This is not the time to make up those god awful theories!" Luna shut her mouth instantly, her eyes watering up. "Please don't cry…please…I couldn't take it if either of you started.."Harry said in softly, his eyes focused on the roaring fire. Suddenly Ron and Ginny appeared in front of them, "Ron!" Hermione cried jumping into his arms. He held her tightly a few seconds before releasing ,his sullen and pale face now in a bright smile.

Ginny looked much worse, her eyes were sunken and her face in a deep frown. Harry ran to Ginny kissing her forehead lightly. "Everything's set…for..the funeral..Ron choked on the last word, falling into the chair beside them. "Lupin's and Tonks are next week" Ginny's voice shook. Harry sighed deeply, "How's your parents holding up" "Mum can't control herself, she's been crying all night long" Ron added after his kiss with Hermione.

There was then a light peck on the window , for a moment Harry's heart leaped as he thought of Hedwig. Luna opened the window taking the letter from the owl. She tore it opened and began to read. "Well?" Hermione said impatientlyIt's saying that Hogwarts will be closed for nearly a year to fix some damages, and that she wants "us_" to remain here for the time being…she stopped "Us?" Hermione said curiously taking the note_. Hermione then understood, "she wants members of the D.A. to stay behind, she just coded it is all" she said simply. "We have to get back home to the Burrow though…our family needs us" Ginny spoke up.

Another note then swooped in, Hermione snatched it away and read aloud:_ "The D.A. members will be honored before they make their final transistion into the world, each will be given something of the upmost importance_" Hermione stopped. "How important could it bloody be" Ron said bluntly. "Ron and I should get back to the Burrow" Ginny said quickly. "Not without me" Hermione said defiantly. Ginny nodded smiling as she turned to Harry giving him a loving kiss. "Oh Harry…he interrupted "I'll be there in the morning I promise Ginny" he held her tight. "Why not now?" she asked looking into his eyes. "There's something I need to do..they looked at him curiously.."Alone" Hermione was about to protest but Ron stopped her, "We'll see you in the morning mate" he nodded. Harry gave them a "no worries" smile as they apparated.

"I suppose I should leave..Luna voice said. Harry jumped, "Oh..no…you don't have to.." he said hesistantly. "Good" she smiled laying down on the couch. Harry grabbed the nearest armchair. "We're you scared?" she asked simply. "Terrified" he replied before he knew it. "Beyond terrified" he sighed. "So I guess it's true then" she smiled "What's that, Luna?" "Gyffindors truly are brave" she grinned before drifting off . Harry smiled despite himself falling asleep from his exhaustion.


End file.
